


Tease Me, Squeeze Me, Please Me

by Moonykins



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: No, Geralt of Rivia was a man of few words.  A man which Jaskier was determined to pull out of his shell.Or the one where Jaskier rides Geralt and begs him to tease him about his recent weight gain.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Tease Me, Squeeze Me, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. That's all I'll say.
> 
> We now have a Discord server for all of your Witcher weight gain needs! Come chat with us: https://discord.gg/2U8PywS

The fork scraped against the empty bottom of the pie tin and Jaskier was pushing it away with a groan. He had eaten his way through an impressive amount of food that night and was feeling quite stuffed to say the least. His hands cradled his massive belly, rubbing to try and soothe the ache while Geralt sat across from him looking like he was using all of his self restraint just to keep himself in his seat. That made Jaskier smile wickedly as he gave a stretch, his belly bowing out in front of him.

“Well, that was exquisite.” he purred, arms dropping back to his sides. His tongue came out to lick his lips and Geralt still looked like he wanted to devour him. “Shall we retire to our room?”

“Hm.” was the only response he needed from the Witcher who was calmly getting to his feet. He helped Jaskier along, knowing that his center of balance was thrown way off from everything he had eaten and together they made their way upstairs. Jaskier went to lie on the bed, toeing off his shoes and stretching out, smirking at Geralt who shut the door and made his way over.

“I want to try something new tonight, if that's alright with you.” Jaskier started, waiting for Geralt to lie down before sitting up and straddling his thighs. He leaned in and took Geralt's lips in his own, kissing him sweet and sensually at first before deepening it by dipping his tongue into the Witcher's mouth. By the time he was through Geralt was practically purring with want.

“Riding me is hardly something new, Jaskier.” Geralt pointed out, helping the bard out of his doublet and undershirt.

“Ah, but that's not all we're going to do tonight.”

Geralt raised one white eyebrow, clearly intrigued by whatever plan Jaskier wanted to set into motion. They both got undressed and Jaskier resumed his position across Geralt's thighs, plucking their bottle of lavender oil from the bedside table. Lathering up his fingers, Jaskier took his time opening himself up, putting on a bit of a show for Geralt, promising the Witcher that there was much more to come. Once he was through, he slicked Geralt's cock and helped guide it inside of himself.

“Now,” Jaskier started, his voice an octave higher than usual. He opened his stunning blue eyes, staring down at Geralt's face, grinning like the cat that got the canary. “I want you to tease me.”

Geralt paused, his mouth opened and then closed right away.

“It doesn't have to be anything mean!” Jaskier hastened to add. He squirmed on top of Geralt, giving a little moan as his hands came around to cup his glutted stomach. “But I'd like for it to involve my eating habits and the weight I've gained.”

“Is this a thing for you?” Geralt questioned, his voice much more even than Jaskier thought it would be.

Jaskier simply nodded and took Geralt's hands in his own, placing them on the expanse of his belly. “Now, tease me, Geralt.”

“Er,” Geralt replied smartly. “You've gotten fat.” It was much more of a question than a teasing statement. Geralt looked incredibly unsure of himself, something that Jaskier had been expecting. The Witcher wasn't exactly known for his vocabulary or his ability to keep up a conversation. No, Geralt of Rivia was a man of few words. A man which Jaskier was determined to pull out of his shell.

“That's a start,” Jaskier said, moving on Geralt's cock in hopes of stirring something up inside of him. “More, my wolf. Give me more.”

Geralt chuckled a bit at that. “You always want more, don't you?”

Jaskier's eyes went wide and he gasped at that, head tipping down to draw his attention from the ceiling back to Geralt. “Yes! Yes, like that, Geralt!”

The Witcher at first looked unsure of what he had done. There were rare moments when Geralt would tease Jaskier about his increased appetite or his food intake and perhaps those moments had much more impact than Geralt originally thought. Did Jaskier get off to them? He must have if he secretly wanted Geralt to do so much more to him.

Geralt's hands gripped the plush love handles at the sides of Jaskier's body, giving them a squeeze. His teeth grit together on his words and he growled them out, looking up into Jaskier's cornflower blue eyes. “You've gotten so _fat_ , Jaskier.”

A short gasp was the reply from Jaskier as he rode the Witcher's cock that much faster. “H-How fat h-have I...gotten?”

Geralt gave Jaskier's left side a particularly harsh pinch. “I never had to use even a tenth of my strength to lift you before. Let's just say that's changed, Jaskier. Picking you up sometimes leaves me winded.”

Another gasp and Jaskier was again picking up speed, his eyes closing and his mouth gasping around words that didn't seem to want to form. “W-What...else?”

“Your clothes are just clinging to you for dear life as of late,” Geralt brought up, eyes traveling to the discarded doublet that was in fact on its last seams. “Your seams split when you've eaten too much, which is something you do every single meal now.”

Jaskier was panting, his face becoming more red by the minute. “More!”

Geralt moved his hand to pinch the rest of Jaskier's belly but found that it was still rock hard to the touch. “You stuff yourself as if you were a starved man, but you're anything but. You have _rolls_ , Jask. Rolls that keep growing in volume over the days and nights that you spend eating.”

Jaskier let out a moan.

“You never stop eating. You're such a glutton.” Geralt's hands wandered north, toying with Jaskier's nipples and pinching them into hard little nubs. “If you're not careful you're going to develop breasts.”

Jaskier gasped at that, throwing his head back.

Geralt slid his hands down, down, down under Jaskier's belly to brush against his leaking cock. He was surprised when they were slapped away, eyes flickering up to look at Jaskier who only offered a short explanation. “I want to cum without you touching me. J-Just...tease!”

“Love the way your stomach jiggles when you ride me,” Geralt tried out, once again pinching at a love handle. He gripped hard enough to leave marks behind, which Jaskier was sure to admire later. “You're so fat you get out of breath when you do this, hm?”

And it was true, Jaskier was panting an extraordinary amount. His whole face was red, blooming down to his chest, though Geralt couldn't tell if that was from embarrassment or just exertion.

“If you get any bigger I'm not sure I'll be able to lift you,” Geralt very clearly lied. He would always have the strength to lift Jaskier. “Then where will you be, my plump little bard? Writhing on the bed, pinned beneath your own massive weight, begging me to fuck you. That's where.”

That earned a very loud gasp from Jaskier whose eyes flew open to look down at Geralt. He chewed his bottom lip and now Geralt could definitely tell that he was blushing. He wriggled on the Witcher's cock, dropping back down until the two of them were flush against one another once more.

“The way you stuffed yourself tonight was...so erotic,” Geralt went on, hands plastered to Jaskier's bowed stomach. “But it wasn't truly enough for you, now was it? If it had been you wouldn't be begging for my cock to stuff you from the other end. You wanted all of that food inside of you and then my cock as the cherry on top. Stuffed from both ends.”

“G-Geralt!”

Unable to take it anymore, Geralt began moving his hips, helping Jaskier out on his downward thrusts with upward ones of his own. He held onto the bard's hips, the love handles living up to their name. Jaskier's entire body jiggles as he slammed into him, like a bowl of gelatin. It wasn't just his stomach that had gotten softer either. His face had always contained the most baby fat of his body, but now his cheeks were two round dumplings that couldn't look slimmer even if they were sucked in. His thighs had also softened and Geralt enjoyed biting at them when he ate his ass. Oh, and his ass. How could Geralt possibly forget to mention that? It had gotten so round, like a delicious peach that the Witcher couldn't resist sucking bruising marks into.

“G-Geralt, I--”

“Come here,” Geralt growled, grabbing Jaskier by the love handles and pulling him flush against him. “I need to feel that enormous belly against me.”

Jaskier let out a little noise and buried his face in Geralt's neck, still rutting against him and fucking himself against his cock. Geralt kept him in place, thrusting into his hole over and over again and squeezing every inch of Jaskier that he could reach.

It was all over as quickly as it had started. Jaskier released against their bellies, coating them with his seed and Geralt fucked upward into Jaskier until he came mere seconds later.

Geralt's hands rubbed over Jaskier's sweat slicked back. He really was getting out of shape if he was sweating this much during sex. Perhaps they had to work out a little bit more to keep him in better health. Geralt wouldn't want him being unable to keep up. He already rode Roach more often than not since just traveling alongside Geralt took its toll on him.

Geralt listened to the sound of Jaskier panting above him, smiling softly when the bard picked his head up and met his eyes with a dopey smile of his own. “Thank you for indulging me.”

Geralt laughed at his choice of words. “You're always one for indulgences, my chubby little bard.”

Jaskier cracked a smile at that. “Speaking of, I could go for a snack!”

“Of course you could.”


End file.
